


The Pool Incident

by ButterflyMama78



Category: The Loft (2014)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Image, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader is also very inexperienced, Reader is body shy, Smut, Vincent in swimming pool, Vincent is naked in swimming pool, Vincent loves her, reader is curvy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyMama78/pseuds/ButterflyMama78
Summary: Reader has been dating former bad boy/sex god Vincent Stevens for a month.  Part of her is ready to take their relationship to the next level... but she has a low self-esteem and is extremely self-conscious.  She's also very inexperienced in that particular department and is terrified Vin will get bored with her.Vin proves her wrong.  He proves her so very wrong.
Relationships: Vincent Stevens/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Pool Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot because of a certain gif of a certain scene in the Loft.

The Pool Incident

Vincent Stevens x fem reader, established relationship, early stages. Reader is self-conscious and has self-esteem issues.

Her biggest fear was this was too good to be true, just as her mother had warned her from the start. Vincent Stevens was tall and gorgeous, charming when he wanted to be, attentive and gentle. So gentle with her. She had feared he would grow tired of her self-consciousness and shyness. Every guy she had dated since she was first allowed to date had thought it cute at first but quickly tired of not getting anywhere past chaste kisses. Prior to meeting Vincent her longest dating relationship (if you could even call it that) had been two weeks. Two dates.  
Vincent had been taking her out twice a week for a month now, to dinner at a nice restaurant (never the fancy ones, she had felt so uncomfortable during their first date he asked her where she wanted to eat when he picked her up for their second date and happily obliged when she requested Steak n Shake), a movie (she was pleased to learn he liked superhero and sci-fi movies just as much as she did, hell he was a nerd behind that sex god smile), even a leisurely stroll through the park holding hands (where they shared their first kiss on the bridge over the little stream meandering through the park grounds. A slow, soft, chaste but satisfying kiss that left her weak in the knees and her heart thundering in her chest. Their second kiss had been at her door when he had taken her home at the end of the evening. A kiss that she had wanted more of until they were both panting and trembling with her lipstick smudged and his hair an absolute wreck but he had been a gentleman and bid her a good night and sweet dreams before heading upstairs to his own apartment).  
Last week had been their tenth date, he had surprised her with dinner at a little bistro along the riverfront, requesting a table on the patio and ordering an absolutely divine meal of garlic butter steak bites with cheesy garlic asparagus. He had ordered a chocolate melting cake for dessert to share with her.  
He spoonfed the first bite of the sinfully decadent cake to her before leaning in to sneakily kiss the powdered sugar from her bottom lip, a move so bold in a public setting she had blushed easily ten shades of pink and red when he had growled. It had been the moment she knew that she wanted to take things further with him if the night led them there. No planning, no preparation, no pep talks, no second- and third-guessing herself about going all the way. She knew.  
But of course something had to bring it all crashing down. Someone, a woman, had approached their table, calling out Vincent’s name with a bright smile on her beautiful face. Someone taller, thinner, bigger-breasted and prettier than her, and judging by the look in the other woman’s eyes and the surprise in Vincent’s they had once upon a time known each other.  
She had known about Vincent’s past, he had been upfront and honest with her and had promised he had changed his ways, but seeing the familiarity in his eyes when he looked at the mocha-skinned woman had sent ice through her veins and an ache deep into her chest. Vincent had been quick to send the woman on her way but it was too late. She wanted to go home. The drive back to their apartment complex had been cold, tense, silent, broken only when he had parked the car and she had whispered out a tearful, “Who is she?” His answer? “No one you need to worry about. Just a ghost from the past who has no place in my future.” He had kissed her worries away and promised her he had a surprise for her the following weekend before kissing her deeply and passionately to distract her from asking questions about his plans.  
But she worried all week. She worried that she wasn’t good enough for him, wasn’t skinny enough, pretty enough. She worried that her lack of experience would have him heading for the hills. A man like him surely preferred women who weren’t scared of baring their bodies and their souls.  
And she was terrified of baring her body to him. She had thick thighs and a pudgy belly and dimples on her butt. The one and only time she’d ever had sex (never again on a first date, she still couldn’t believe she let that jerk pressure her into it) she’d overheard him bashing her to his buddies. The sex had been terrible anyway. It had hurt like hell, he had been sloppy, and he had whimpered when he came. Whimpered. It wasn’t until a couple of years later when she’d gotten her hands on a steamy romance novel that she’d learned that great sex required foreplay, time to adjust, and that women were supposed climax, too. Between the hateful words she’d overheard and feeling cheated during her first time, she had grown to hate her body and fear intimacy.  
And after seeing what one of his former lovers looked like… she was one hundred percent positive she was going to be a huge disappointment in Vincent’s beautiful hazel eyes.  
She tried to distract herself all week, tried to pamper herself. She got her hair trimmed and colored and her eyebrows waxed on Monday. She talked her best friend into going with her to one of the local spas for a bikini wax but YF/N talked her into getting a Brazilian. Holy fuck that hurt like hell but she liked the smooth feeling down there. Wednesday she said screw it and got a mani and pedi in her favorite shade, aqua.. Last night YF/N treated her to facial masks and margaritas. She could’ve killed YF/N for snapping a photo of her and sending it to Vincent (she was drunk and singing along with Boy George into a damned cucumber, with a green mint julep face mask, her hair pulled back into two buns at the top of her head, wearing an old rock concert teeshirt and boxers. Not the kind of photo she wanted Vincent to see of her).  
Despite all that pampering all week long she let that mean little voice in her head convince her she wasn’t good enough, she wasn’t pretty enough, skinny enough, she wasn’t enough.  
Yet she stood at the patio door of the private bungalow Vincent had rented for a weekend getaway for the two of them, the surprise he had hinted at the previous weekend before kissing her senseless in his car, watching Vin enjoying the pool on the private deck.  
And holy hell the man was naked.  
She whined, catching her bottom lip between her teeth.  
Then Vincent turned, hands moving smoothly over the surface of the water to face the patio doors. His lips curved when he saw her before he held up his left hand and wiggled his fingers to beckon her to join him.  
Heat pooled low in her belly at that simple gesture. Those long, lean fingers, callused from years of manual labor and sketching plans, would be her ruin. She knew how gentle those fingers were, how soft, how light, how adoring they were. Last weekend she’d been given a hint of how passionate they could be when he had gotten a little carried away kissing her in the car.  
She slid the door open and stepped out onto the wooden deck.  
“Did YF/N pack you a suit?” Vincent asked, his hazel eyes taking their sweet time roaming over her still-dressed body and leaving her feeling exposed and vulnerable.  
Y/N nodded, lowering her head to stare down at her bare feet. “She must’ve bought one for me.” Along with a variety of pretty, sexy and colorful lingerie.  
“Why don’t you change into it and join me?” He suggested. “Water’s fine,” his voice dropped into that tone that never failed to make her shiver and turn her on.  
“I…” She shook her head.  
Vincent made his way to the edge of the pool, chuckling softly when she blushed and kept her eyes glued to her feet. “Sweetheart, look at me.”  
She looked up to find him with his arms folded on the edge of the pool, chin resting on them. “I don’t know how to swim, and I panic if I’m knee-deep in water” she admitted quietly. “And… the suit YF/N got… is not the kind I’m comfortable wearing.”  
He nodded, his hazel eyes softening but never leaving her E/C pair. “Would you consider changing into something more comfortable and at least sitting at the edge of the pool?” He asked. “I won’t make you do anything you’re not comfortable with, I promise.”  
Y/N couldn’t resist the way his brow furrowed over his eyes. Dammit, she was a sucker for that look and she was pretty sure he knew it and was exploiting it to his benefit.  
She sighed. “All right, but no peeking,” she said after a moment.  
His brow shot up but he nodded.  
Y/N made her way over to the lounge chairs, turning her back to the pool. She took a deep breath before she unbuttoned and unzipped her skinny capris and shimmied out of them, folding them neatly and laying them on the lounge with Vincent’s clothes. Her cheeks flushed when she realized he had stripped down out here, and part of her wished she had seen it.  
She looked over her shoulder. Vincent wasn’t facing her, at least. She breathed a sigh of relief before wriggling out of the tank top she wore under her loose rock band tank top, her bra soon joining it.  
It took every ounce of courage she had to turn back to the pool where Vincent had his head resting on his arms, eyes hidden. If Vincent’s look earlier had left her feeling exposed and vulnerable, then her current state of dress left her feeling very unbalanced.  
She padded over to the side of the pool and carefully sat down next to him and slipped her feet into the water. She was surprised to find the pool was warm despite the sun setting an hour before.  
“You’re right,” she murmured. “The water feels fine.”  
“Told ya,” he didn’t lift his head.  
She frowned when she realized his tone was strained. Her insecurities flared up as she wondered if she made a mistake, if Vincent was pissed she had told him not to look, that she didn’t want to get in the water or wear a swimsuit. She reached up and rubbed at her breast bone, an old habit whenever her chest would grow tight with anxiety.  
Vincent pushed away from the side of the pool suddenly. Her chest tightened even more before she realized he wasn’t moving away from her, but moving to stand in front of her. His wet hands slid up her calves to her knees before gently nudging her legs apart. He positioned himself between her knees and slowly moved his hands up higher on her thighs until he reached the hem of the shirt she wore. When his eyes met hers she found herself drowning in the heat in his hazel irises.  
“You have no idea just how beautiful you are,” he murmured.  
“I’m not--” Her protest was cut off when Vincent reached up with one hand to cup the back of her head and pull her down for a kiss.  
It started out slow, his lips moving against hers. Y/N brought her hands up to cup his stubbled jaw, and that was all the invitation Vincent needed to deepen the kiss. His tongue licked along the seam of her lips and she readily opened for him, welcoming him. She moaned into the kiss when the hand on her thigh dragged up to her hip and the hand at the base of her skull gently fisted into her hair.  
She broke the kiss first when her head began to swim. From the rush of desire or from lack of oxygen she couldn’t tell. She whined when Vincent dragged his mouth along her jaw to her ear, his day-old stubble deliciously scratching her skin as he nipped ear earlobe and sucked at her pulse point, replacing the lovebite that had faded over the week.  
He licked his tongue over the mark. “You are beautiful, Y/N,” his voice was deep, husky, full of promise and so much sin. He lifted his head to look into her eyes. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. Don’t shake your head,” his eyes narrowed when she started to protest. “Beauty is more than just what’s on the outside, and believe me, I love what I see,” he brushed a quick kiss to her lips. “It’s also what’s on the inside. You have the most beautiful heart and soul I’ve ever seen.”  
“Vin--”  
“I’m not done,” he smiled. “I know you’re insecure. I know you’re body shy and scared to take things further. I know you’re afraid I’m comparing you to others. I’m not, Sweetheart. There’s no comparison. You’ve got something they never had.”  
Y/N blinked away the tears burning her eyes. “Fifteen extra pounds?”  
The hand curved around her right butt cheek tightened. “No,” his voice came out a little stern before he softened. “Unless my heart weighs fifteen pounds.”  
She blinked again. “Your… heart?” She gripped his shoulders when her head spun at the implication.  
He nodded. “Yeah, my heart. I…” the hand tangled in her hair gently tugged her head forward. “Love…” his breath ghosted over her lips. “You…” the last word was growled out before he captured her mouth in a hot, searing kiss.  
When he ended the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers she let out a breathless giggle. “I love you, too,” she whispered.  
“Even though I dragged you into the pool with me?”  
Y/N pulled back. “What?”  
“Must’ve happened when I was kissin’ ya,” he admitted. “Didn’t do it on purpose.”  
Her hands tightened on his shoulders when she realized she was indeed in the water up to her ribs, her legs wrapped around Vin’s lean hips and oh dear God his erection felt huge.  
But she felt safe. She felt safe because Vin was holding her.  
She touched her lips to his once more. “Don’t let go of me,” she whispered.  
“I won’t,” he growled before deepening the kiss once more.  
All too soon he hoisted her up onto the ledge of the pool before joining her. He took her hands and pulled her to her feet. “Let’s go to bed,” he murmured before easily lifting her into his arms.  
Y/N yelped, clutching at his shoulders. No one had ever picked her up before. “Put me down before you hurt yourself, Vin!”  
He frowned at her until he saw the tears forming in her eyes. “Not gonna hurt myself, Sweetheart, you’re light as a feather.”  
“A 150 pound feather, maybe,” she shook her head, looking away.  
“I wish you would quit talkin’ like this, Y/N,” he sighed heavily as he started toward the patio door. “You’re not heavy.”  
Her arms tightened around his shoulders when he shifted her weight in his arms to free up his hand.  
“Not gonna let you fall, Sweetheart,” he murmured as he slid the door open and carried her into the bungalow.  
“You should at least put me down so we don’t fall on this tile,” she warned him when he shut the door behind them. “Trust me, wet feet and ceramic tile are not a good mix, and I don’t fancy another broken arm.”  
Vin reluctantly set her on her feet. She had a point and the last thing he wanted was to spend the weekend in the ER. “Not gonna let that happen,” he assured her as he reached for her hands. “Come on, let’s get you out of these wet clothes.”  
Y/N knew it was inevitable, being naked in front of Vin. But she wasn’t ready for it.  
She folded her arms over her stomach, trying to hide the pudge her wet shirt was sticking to as she kept her eyes averted from Vin’s bare backside while he looked for a towel. It had been thirteen years since the last time she’d seen someone naked.  
God, I’m thirty years old and practically a virgin, she berated herself.  
“Sweetheart,” Vin’s voice drew her back from her negative thoughts. She turned her head to meet his concerned hazel eyes. “You all right?”  
“Y-yeah,” she nodded.  
“You’re lyin’, Y/N,” he shook his head. “What’s wrong?”  
His gentle tone, his furrowed brow, his worried eyes had her crumbling. “I’m scared to let you see me naked,” she whispered, pulling her eyes away from his.  
“Sweetheart,” he draped the towel over her shoulders before taking her face in his hands. “You’re beautiful,” he brushed his lips over hers in a soft kiss. “And gorgeous,” he growled out before nipping her bottom lip. “A goddess,” he angled her head and kissed her deeply, leaving her panting heavily when he pulled back.  
Her shirt hit the floor with a wet plop, her panties joining it.  
He lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom, kneeling onto the bed to lay her down against the pillows. He followed, bracing his forearms on either side of her, his left knee knudging between hers.  
She opened her thighs for him, her E/C eyes locking with his darkened hazels. The heat, the desire, the love she saw in those swirling colors of brown, gold and green brought a smile to her lips. He loved her. He loved her.  
He smiled back before lowering his head to claim her lips once more. Soft, gentle, loving at first before the traced his tongue along the seam of her lips. Once she opened for him he invaded her, dominated her.  
He broke the kiss to trail hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses, licks, and love bites along her jaw to her ear. She shuddered, moaning low in her throat when his breath puffed hot on that spot just below her ear. He growled as he licked that spot, earning a high-pitched whine. He teased her neck a little longer, leaving her writhing and whimpering beneath him, his name an incoherent prayer.  
Y/N’s fingers fisted into the soft blanket beneath her as Vin continued his erotic exploration on her neck. He had already mapped out every sensitive spot above the collarbone. He knew she loved to be bitten in the fleshy spot where her neck curved into her shoulder. He knew she loved to be licked along her pulse points. He knew she loved to be sucked right below where her jaw and neck connected. He knew she loved to be nuzzled along the back of her neck, from the base of her skull to her nape.  
He grazed his teeth along her collar bone, earning a very sensual, guttural moan from her. “Oh, you like that, huh?” He growled, doing it again. Y/N whined his name and cried out when he pressed a slow, soft kiss to the hollow where the collar bones met.  
He kissed his way down her breast bone, nuzzling here, licking there, but the moment he nipped the inside of her left breast he knew he had her. She let go of the blankets and tangled her fingers into his short, dark hair, guiding him where she really wanted him. He obliged, sucking her nipple into his mouth.  
She moaned as he worked his way to her other breast, teasing her even more. But then he started to work his way down.  
Y/N stiffened. “No, Vin, please don’t,” she held still when he started kissing her stomach.  
He lifted his head to find her laying there, eyes screwed shut, head turned to the side. “Baby, look at me,” he commanded gently.  
She opened her eyes and slowly turned her head.  
“I love you,” he kept his eyes on hers as he lowered his head to press a soft kiss to her belly. “All of you,” he shifted back to drop another kiss right above her belly button. “And I’m gonna show you how much,” he shifted even further back and hooked her thighs over his shoulders.  
Y/N gasped when he brushed a kiss to her mound before he started nuzzling her inner thighs. He kissed, licked and gently bit her thighs, teasing her, working her back into a frenzy before he dove in and licked her very core.  
She cried out, bucking her hips up before he braced his left forearm across her hips to hold her down. She fisted the blanket again as he continued to lick at her folds but once he honed in on her clit she couldn’t hold still.  
Too much. It was too. Much. She started babbling his name over and over and over earning a heated growl from him.  
Y/N whined when Vin lifted his head to look at her.  
“Feel good, Baby?” He asked, his voice deep and husky.  
She nodded.  
“Want me to continue?”  
She whined again.  
He shifted until he was leaning over her. “Open your eyes, Sweetheart,” he whispered before reaching his right hand between her thighs. When her eyes met his he gently brushed his fingers along her folds.  
She moaned at the sensation of his callused fingers, so different from his tongue and lips. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth as he massaged her, gasping when he slipped one long, lean digit into her tight, wet heat. “Vin!”  
“Baby, you’re close,” he smiled before pressing his lips to hers. She whined when he invaded her mouth, tasting herself on him as he stroked his finger in and out of her before stroking her clit. “Come for me, Sweetheart,” he whispered, increasing the speed of his finger every time her breath hitched.  
She came with a cry, clutching at the blankets. He peppered her face with tender kisses as she slowly came down, nuzzling his nose with hers.  
Vin pulled away to lean toward the bedside table and the box of condoms she just now noticed. He quickly and expertly rolled one on before settling between her thighs once more.  
Slowly, so slowly he pushed into her, taking her left hand in his right and twining their fingers together, his eyes locking with hers. “You’re so tight, Sweetheart,” he growled. “So perfect,” he rocked his hips into her. Once fully seated inside of her he stilled. “I’m not hurting you, am I?”  
She hesitated, her cheeks flushing pink. “It’s… been a long time,” she admitted.  
He frowned. “How long?” When she turned her head away he brushed a tender kiss to her cheek. “Baby, I only ask because I don’t want to hurt you.”  
She blushed even more. “Thirteen years,” she whispered.  
He nuzzled his nose along her cheek. “Look at me, Sweetheart.” When her eyes met his he smiled. “You’ll never go that long again,” he promised before covering her lips in a heated kiss.  
His hips started to move, slow at first. He shifted his weight onto his right forearm, pinning her hand to the pillow under her head. He stroked his left hand down her side and hip to her thigh, caressing her reverently before grabbing her knee and hooking her leg over his hip. He smiled into her neck when she wrapped her other leg around him.  
Vin rocked his hips in a slow, steady rhythm. He slipped his left hand between them to stroke her clit, earning a moan from Y/N. Her tight heat clamped down on his thick girth, causing him to growl and pick up his rhythm.  
He released her hand in favor of sitting back on his heels, changing the angle of his thrusts. He palmed her hips, increasing his pace. Y/N cried out his name as she felt her insides coiling tight.  
“Wanna see you touch yourself, Y/N,” Vin ground out. He released his hold on her hip to pull her hand from the blanket, settling her fingers over her clit. “You’re close, Baby.”  
He growled when she began to massage her clit in a circular motion, her fingertips grazing his length. “That’s it, Baby,” he encouraged her, his hips losing rhythm as he felt his own orgasm building.  
“Vin!” Y/N cried out as she climaxed, her body trembling and pulsing around him, dragging him over the edge with her.  
He growled out her name as he came, grinding into her as deep as he dared without hurting her. He collapsed onto her, drawing her close to slowly kiss her.  
“I love you,” he murmured softly when he felt he could speak.  
“I love you, too,” she whispered back.


End file.
